


Origami

by RhettLamont



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett and Link
Genre: Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhettLamont/pseuds/RhettLamont
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhink - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. I’m watching you fold into me

Another successful episode filmed, another work day finished. Link yawned and rubbed his eyes, the bright stage lights always seemed to irritate them after a while. He slipped out of the Mythical studio set, saying chipper goodbyes to the crew. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits, or perhaps it was just Link's outlook today. He shuffled past crew members as they gathered their things and filed out.

When he reached his office, he slipped through the door and flicked on the light, making sure to close the door behind him. Link found he needed a few minutes to decompress before he headed home most days because the adrenaline of being on set all day made it hard for Link to wind down. As he was gathering all of his belongings he heard a familiar knock on the door. Before he could answer, Rhett poked his head in, walking into the office with his normal swagger.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Link inquired, looking towards his friend with a confused grin, furrowing his brow slightly. Rhett had a knowing smile and Link grew wary, knowing his friend could be mischievous on occasion.

"Not a lot..." Rhett mumbled and let out a nervous laugh. He could feel Rhett's eyes on him and he swallowed apprehensively. Link couldn't help but laugh back at his friend, he was confused and unsure how to react. He watched as the taller man slowly approached him in silence. Link could see a glint of amusement in Rhett's eyes and slowly started backing away.

This continued until he was backed all the way into the corner of his office. They were both chuckling but Rhett pursued him anyway. With strong arms, the blonde grabbed Link's wrists and pinned him up against the wall.

"What are you—" Link sputtered and squirmed, only stopping when he felt Rhett's soft lips brushing against his. He was completely taken aback, pulling away in shock; he ripped his wrists from Rhett's now-loosened grip. The taller man's expression dropped and Link didn't understand what had come over him. Link looked at him with a hurt, confused expression, he could feel something welling up inside him, unease? No, it felt different... arousal?

He grabbed his possessions and sprinted out of the room, running from the building all the way to his vehicle and speeding out of the parking lot. He felt every fibre of him screaming to get away from those feelings as fast as he possibly could. Tears welled up in Link's eyes as he raced down the highway. He just felt like he had to escape everything for a few hours, maybe even the night.


	2. You know you’re all I want to do

Link drove around aimlessly for a while before he passed a local, hole-in-the-wall hotel and decided he would stay there for a few hours if not the night. Link had shut his phone off for shooting and never turned it back on. When he got into his small, but tidy hotel room he decided toturn on his phone, just in case there were any emergencies.

**27 missed calls, 3 new voicemails from Rhett**

Link sighed loudly and opened up the call center notification, clearing them and throwing his phone on the nightstand. He relaxed back on the freshly made hotel bed and closed his eyes but there was no way he possibly could relax at a time like this. Link's mind was racing through all the possible scenarios that could happen. Why did Rhett kiss him? Where did that come from?

He knew he needed to talk to his best friend but his stomach was twisting at the idea. He decided he should start by listening to the voicemails and picked his phone up with a shaky hand. He listened intently to the voicemails as they played out.

"You have 3 new messages, press 1 to play—"

Link pressed the button, staring at his phone with a nervous intensity.

_"Hey Link, I-I know what happened was fucked up, can we please just talk about this? Call me back, please."_

Link's heart sunk but he continued to listen. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears, he wanted nothing more than to call his friend back now but he still was terrified of how that moment made him feel. The next message proceeded to play.

_"Link, c'mon man. Please stop ignoring me, can you please just hear me out? I really need you to hear me out. Call me, please."_

Link sat in stunned silence and took a sharp breath, not having realised he was holding his breath in anticipation.

 _"Link."_ Rhett's voice was much shakier now, it sounded as though he had been crying, _"I can't lose you over this fucking stupid decision. I'm so sorry, please call me back."_

Tears rolled down Link's cheeks and soft sobs escaped his lips; Rhett had been his best friend for so long, if he had always felt this way, had he just kept it a secret to preserve their friendship? He stared at his reflection in his now darkened phone screen. "Fuck..."

He stared down at his phone and it felt as though it was taunting him now, screaming at him to stop being a pussy and man up. He opened his recent calls and clicked Rhett's name. It felt like his heart might burst out of his chest as the phone was ringing, the anticipation was killing him. When his best friend answered the phone he almost didn't know what to say. All he could squeak was, "Hey."

"Hey, Link, can we meet up somewhere and talk this through?" Rhett's voice was soft, more vulnerable than he usually sounded but still somehow urgent. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see his friend again so soon but he also knew that unless they talked things out soon it would make filming incredibly uncomfortable.

"Fine, I'm at a hotel right now, I'll send you my location." Link agreed and sighed loudly so Rhett knew this entire situation was undesirable for him.

"I'll see you soon." Rhett replied before they said their goodbyes and hung up the call. Link felt nauseous, his entire body on fire with apprehension. What if Rhett really tried something again? Link hated the way his body reacted to Rhett's touch and refused to believe it could be because he wasn't straight. He was restless as he awaited the blonde's arrival, it felt like hours of internally battling with himself had passed before he heard a knock on his hotel room door.

Link opened the door and felt butterflies in his stomach at the mere sight of Rhett. He invited the man in and walked back to the bed, rigidly sitting down on the edge. He had never felt like this around Rhett before and the tension in the air was thick. Link watched his friend warily as he entered and sat down next to him. It seemed like even Rhett wasn't sure what to say now. It was silent for a long moment before Link blurted, "Why did you... kiss me?"

Rhett's face twisted, unable to hide an amused laugh at Link's intense expression. Link scowled, "No, I'm serious Rhett. Why?"

Rhett's smirk fell and he cleared his throat before he answered. Link could tell he was trying to find the exact words he needed to express himself so he didn't push any harder.

"I don't know why today specifically but... I've just always wanted to find out what it felt like. It felt like the right time to try it but clearly I misread that."

Link sighed, swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you felt that way? I didn't have any clue that you felt that way."

Rhett turned away and scoffed as if the answer was obvious, "Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I will never find a friend like you again, Link. You're _everything_ to me."

The words seemed hard for Rhett to spit out, his voice breaking at the end as he got choked up. Link felt the urge to comfort his best friend, reaching forward and placing a soft hand on Rhett's back. He chewed on his lower lip and stood up, suddenly on a mission as he walked over to his satchel and pulled out the unopened bottle of red wine he bought earlier. "I think we both need a drink."


	3. We’re making origami

He took out a couple of glasses from the hotel cupboard and cleaned them out thoroughly before filling the two cheap cups to the brim with wine. He handed Rhett his drink and gingerly sat back down the bed, taking a chug of wine to help ease the discomfort. Link felt his body growing warm, wine always made him feel hot and fuzzy. He chugged the rest of the glass, trying his best to avoid the looming conversation. Link poured himself a second round and insisted on touching up Rhett's half drank glass.

"Rhett, we're both married, isn't it too late to entertain any of those fantasies?" Link pointed out as he settled back onto the bed, looking at Rhett with a hurt expression. Rhett was quiet now, not saying much of anything as he sat with a somber expression. He felt the urge to play music or put the television on but refrained, perhaps silence was good for them right now. Link would never admit it to himself but a part of him was longing for Rhett to disagree, to keep pushing, so he might have an excuse.

They continued to drink and, at bottom of his second cup, Link placed his glass on the nightstand. He reached over Rhett's broad form and Link's arm brushed against the blonde's chest. Rhett pressed into the contact slightly and Link flinched but didn't move away. His heartbeat was roaring in his ears, their faces were close now. Rhett whispered, "It's your choice now; kiss me if you're curious. If you don't feel anything, we don't have to talk about this ever again."

A chill reverberated up Link's spine and, without thinking about the consequences, he leaned in and closed the gap between their mouths. He tenderly kissed his best friend's soft lips and savored the moment. It felt so right, soon their kisses grew hungrier, deeper, rougher. He couldn't control his innermost desires anymore, his body was entirely Rhett's now. Link felt his member throb against his jeans; he never knew he was aching to be touched by Rhett like this.

The blonde guided Link back against the bed and pinned him down. Link relished in the feeling of Rhett taking control of him, wrapping his legs around Rhett's waist. He felt the same intense pang of arousal as earlier. Rhett pulled his shirt off then began to tug on Link's shirt and whispered, "Let's get these clothes off."

Link whimpered as the blonde's big hands explored his naked skin, he had always been sensitive but with Rhett it felt like everything was heightened. Then Rhett toyed with the front of his pants, slipping his jeans off slowly. Link didn't feel like he could wait another second and he whined, "Hurry up, I want you so bad."

He was embarrassed at his own lack of control, how much he was enjoying being the centre of attention. Rhett pulled off Link's pants a little faster and then he unzipped his own pair of jeans. Link couldn't help but stare as the blonde shed his pants, revealing a throbbing member through thin boxer briefs. The feeling of Rhett's body pressed against him made everything feel safe. He tangled himself around his best friend and pulled him back in.

Rhett's warm hand wrapped around Link's bare cock and slowly began to stroke. Moans leaked from Link's mouth, he couldn't hold back the immense pleasure he was feeling any more.

"Wow, look at how wet you are." Rhett growled marvelling at the sight of Link's pre-cum. Link watched the blonde move down to his member, leaving a trail of teasing kisses along the way. He squirmed at each kiss, Rhett's beard tickling his skin. When he felt the blonde's tongue flick over the tip of his member he moaned and threw his head back. He was embarrassed that his best friend was seeing him in such a way so he closed his eyes. The feeling of Rhett's warm lips and tongue were pure heaven, almost enough to push him over the edge but he held off as best as he could.

"Mm, Rhett." Link whimpered. He bucked his hips up in rhythm with Rhett, completely mesmerized by the waves of pleasure washing over his body. He shuddered with every bob of Rhett's head until he absolutely couldn't take it anymore and pulled away.

"Wait, wait I'm gonna cum." he whispered in a raspy voice, running his fingers through Rhett's golden locks. Rhett pulled him in for another hungry kiss and Link's hand slipped down to fondle Rhett's hardness. He was pleasantly surprised how turned on Rhett was; he was enjoying this just as much as Link was, and that only made him feel hotter.

"Can I eat your hole?" Rhett asked, his voice rough and thick with arousal. Neither of them had actually been with men, nor had they really established who was a 'top' or 'bottom'. Link looked at the blonde and laughed, breaking the tension slightly, "Y-Yeah, I'm curious how it feels."

It had always been instilled in Link that homosexuality was wrong and two men having sex was ungodly so he never dared to consider the idea. In fact, he had actively blocked any gay thoughts out of his mind as fast as they came on. Being with Rhett now, everything had changed. A whole world of possibilities had just opened up for Link and he couldn't possibly turn away now. He wanted to feel the blonde's shaft push deep inside of him; to help him reach levels of pleasure he hadn't yet experienced.

Link watched Rhett with half-lidded eyes as he made his way back down to his cock, licking a few long stripes up his shaft. The way the blonde looked up at him was burned into his memory. Link never thought he would see Rhett like this, so he wanted to savour every second.

"Fuck." he shuddered as he felt Rhett's tongue flicking around his tight, virgin hole. Link grasped at Rhett's maple curls, tugging lightly on them whenever a wave of pleasure washed over him. He had never experienced this feeling before, squirming and whimpering against Rhett's warm, wet tongue. Link played with himself slowly, not wanting to slip over the edge before they went all the way.

"I can't wait any longer." Rhett growled. Link could hear the desperation in his voice and wanted to fulfill his every desire. He looked at Rhett with a vulnerable expression and begged quietly, "Then fuck me."

Rhett pressed the head of his cock against Link's opening, sliding over it a few times and gaining another soft whine from Link. When Rhett pushed inside of him a gasp escaped the brunette's lips, pain and pleasure pulsating through him. With a few slow pumps of Rhett's cock he could feel his hole stretching out to fit the blonde's form, every movement of his lover's hips pushing him further into bliss.

It was uncomfortable initially but now he was completely melted, his cheeks rosy and his expression unable to disguise how good he was feeling. Rhett's face was intense and the moans that escaped his lips made Link shiver. He reached up and hooked his arms around the back of Rhett's neck, pulling him in for another longing kiss, slipping his tongue into Rhett's warm mouth.

Link couldn't focus on the kiss for long, his eyes closing and head falling back against the pillow. By now he couldn't hold back the whimpers and moans that slipped from his lips, a steady stream of pre-cum welling from the tip of Link's cock. He hadn't felt this aroused in years but somehow, Rhett was the source of his greatest pleasure.

"Rhett... it feels so good, I can't take much more." Link panted, looking up at his lover with a pleading desperation. Rhett smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead but didn't slow down. Soon Link couldn't hold back any longer and climaxed, spurting thick ribbons of cum all over his own tummy. His body spasmed with the intense satisfaction he had been aching for.

He felt Rhett collapse on top of him, climaxing inside of Link at the same time, filling him up with his warm, sticky liquid. They both remained entangled in each other for a long few moments, breathing heavily, before the weight of Rhett moved off of Link's smaller frame and laid next to him on the bed.

"That was..." Link started but didn't have a word to describe the ecstasy he had just experienced. His ocean orbs fell on Rhett with a delicate expression. Rhett stood up, breaking the trance Link was in momentarily but he still felt like he was floating.

"C'mon, let's go shower off." Rhett beckoned and entered the hotel bathroom leaving Link staring at the empty door frame for a second. The brunette listened to Rhett's command, following him into the now running shower. The sight of the blonde, water trickling down his naked body, was beautiful. He couldn't help but drink in the image before slipping into the shower next to Rhett.

Rhett grabbed the fresh soap and began to lather it up before beginning to run big hands over Link's sensitive skin. Link closed his eyes, relaxing into Rhett's arms. They finished cleaning themselves off in the shower, leaving a trail of steam behind them. They crawled into the hotel bed nude and Link cuddled into Rhett's chest. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly and Link relaxed against him, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
